Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to filtering of digital content. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to techniques for generating content feeds based on expanded network engagement in social networks.
Related Art
Content feeds such as RSS (Really Simple Syndication) feeds and Atom feeds are mechanisms for presenting content to interested people (e.g., users or subscribers) without requiring them to manually access or retrieve the content from one or more content sources. For example, a social network may generate a news feed of photos, audio, video, documents, articles, and/or other content items that are shared by members of the social network for each user accessing the social network. The user may then click on a posting of the content item within the news feed to navigate to a website on which the content item is hosted and access the entirety of the content item.
Moreover, the user experience with a content feed may be significantly impacted by the selection and ordering of content items in the content feed. For example, a provider of a content feed may risk user fatigue if a subscriber is presented with low-quality content items (e.g., spam), identical content items, content items that repeatedly cover the same subject, and/or content items that are not interesting or relevant to the user.
In the figures, like reference numerals refer to the same figure elements.